Vacations help when a vampire comes
by XxxGothicSerenityxxX
Summary: Sera's victoria has lived ten years with out her master. She has learned all the powers and learned to expect who she is along with what. Inegra and walter see her mopping and tell her shes going on a vaction to hawaii what will hapeen
1. Chapter 1

Ten years had passed and Sera's Victoria hadn't change. Well thats certainly true to people who don't know her. She was gloomy but always smiling. So Walter the old butler and Sir Integra Hellsing decided that since the rogues have not been so numerous that the small draculina needed a vacation. She was sent to the nicest place to relax. Hawaii. So Her and Sir Integra went shopping for her clothes. 4 bikini's and some shorts, skirts, And some shirts and even a couple of summer dresses. When the day came Sera's went off with a smile and a lot of chilled blood. She was even handed a wine bottle for the trip. Being that she found out that if you add a small amount of blood to the food you could eat it. Same with drinks. So she had a steady diet of blood since her master Alucard was long gone. It took her a week to realize why she missed him so much beyond that act that it was now nice and quite. She, Sera's Victoria, had fallen for the No-life King. And since then when she was really gloomy she would phase to his room and sit in his chair that would forever smell of his scent. Sometimes she would even sleep in his large coffin. She would always feel safe and warm in his scent. So on the flight to Hawaii she reflected on the past and How she missed her master. She thought of how powerful she had grow. No more Alucard yelling at her or teasing her about her humanity. And she even got a few familiars. Of course they were demons she made friends with. She learned to phase , use portals and how to change her outfit. So she was happy with her self but she had hoped her Master would be there to say and or compliment her. She crack open the wine bottle and drowned the whole contents. Many time she fell asleep and each time she only dreamed of his demise. Walter had come back looking as he had before with no recalculation of the events after his fight for Integra. Leaving no ill blood between them all. He had giving up alright to live by giving up and disappearing. He even broke his word that nothing but a human would kill him. She she was her now all alone in a plane. She really had no interest in this trip but she would try to have some fun. Even if it killed her. Arriving at the hotel she revived the key and went to the suite. It was a comfortable room with a kitchen living room setting. Their was a door she knew led to the bedroom witch led to the bath room. Sighing she unpacked her clothes and put on a red and white bikini. She had wanted her hair to be long like she had it before her parents died so using her powers she had made it waist length. She grabbed a towel with dolphins on it and went to the pool. Because she was still a Fledgling so the sun didn't bother her. But what about her master. Then she remember that he was so old and powerful. But she knew all vampires could be out in the sun. They're just uncomfortable. She looked at the large pool and mentally sighed with relief. No one was here. For the moment. She laid her towel down in a chair and slowly got into the water. She was halfway emerge when a young butler came.

'Would you like some thing to drink?'

'No I'm fine thank you.' She gave his a smile. She knew people would start to come now. She was emerged in water for head to toe so she started to do a lap around the pool. She wanted nothing more then to sleep when she got out of the pool. She grabbed her towel with children running around her legs. She smiled at them and said she was leaving. She children pouted and as she walked through the doors of her room she felt a presence. It was of something not human. Wrapping the towel around her she slowly walked to her bed room door. It was closed just the way she left it. Good thing she brought one of her masters guns.(No way in hell would she get that thing here without Integra knowing.) Opening the door quickly she aimed the gun and saw a lone figure on her bed. The figure was indeed handsome from a back view. He had long silver hair and was very built.

'Why are you here?'

'Well for you of course.' the lone figure turned and she saw a vey handsome man in his twenties that was stunningly hot but not in the same way as her master. Golden eyes beamed at her as a warm smile graced his full lips.

'Why?'

'I want you for my bride now. Please remove the gun from my face.'

'Eh I'm thinking hell no.'

'Well thats too bad.' He lunged at her. Using her reflexes she shot him in the heart with a blessed bullet. One in the heart and the other in the head. The body fell to the floor but didn't turn to dust as all the other FREAKS. Suddenly the body was spasming on the floor the bullets fling out of the wounds. A amused laugh circled about her.

'What the hell are you?'

'Oh you see I'm a regenerating vampire. My master told me since Alucard was dead you were the strongest vampire.'

'Thanks for the complement but get the hell out of my room or I'll kill you.'

'Empty threats for me my little Bride.'

'I am not your bride.'

Her vampiric side was getting the best of her so she she let all the lead fly into her heart as she pounced on him latching her throat around his neck and she began to slowly drink him dry. She didn't familiarize him but allowed one a her demonic familiars eat his body. I was a clean scene as the blood flowed to her. She had felt a lot better and laid down for a nap. Little did she know someone was coming to talk to her. In her dream she met a man. He was tall and blond handsomeness but introduced himself as her masters gun. She was wanting to run but she didn't.

'Will my master ever come back?' The man shrugged and looked around.

'Maybe you should just wake up and see.'

Being confused was nothing knew as men starting to shoot around her and began shouting their names at her. Thats when she woke up. Looking around she saw everything in place but something was under the blanket moaning. Slowly she moved it aside and what she saw before her made she shriek.

'Police girl you voice is lovely like a broken melody but I would like it if you didn't shriek.'

"Oh Master Alucard! I missed you so much.' She hugged him not realizing what she said. Before he could comment she phased out to get him some blood. Then did she realize it. She blushed as much as her limited supply of blood would allow. And since she feed less then 30 minutes ago a lot. At least 60 shades of red. She got 4 packs of blood. And phased back to him. Seeing his trademark smirk in place made her blush again. _'Hes gonna try something I can just tell. Though he is as handsome as ever. Well good thing he didn't show up earlier. Oh wait never mind I'm still in the bathing suit.'_

_'Thanks for the complement and the bathing suit looks nice on you.'_

Hearing him in her head made her jump. She forgot that no one but her and him could read minds. And she has only had elven years as a vampire. Stopping her trail of thought she teared open the bag of blood and passed it to him.

_'Maybe later I'll show him a few tricks.'_

_'And what would those be my little police girl.'_

_'Your still the same as ever Master Alucard.'_

_'Same for you.'_

_'Not really thats why I was sent here. This was **my** vacation.'_

_'Why would you need one?'_

_'Ask Sir Integra and Walter they sent me.'_

_'Okay but why did I wake up here?'_

_'Maybe cause I have most of the blood here with me. But you need to go see Sir Integra see was really sad.'_

_'And what about you?'_

_'Thats why I'm here.'_

_'Oh so my little Sera's Victoria have you fallen for me?'_

_'Don't laugh.'_

_'Why would I laugh?'_

"Because I loved you since I first saw you though you scared me so I shot you. And you probably don't feel the way that I do."

The whole time she talked she couldn't see his face for the bloody tears made it hard. On his face their was a look of shock and happiness.

"So you would be my bride forever Sera's Victoria?"

"W-what are you saying?"

"I too love you police girl. I wish for you to be my bride. Thats why I created you."

"Does Sir Integra know?"

"Yes."

More tears fell from her eyes as she throw her self at him.

"Of course I will be you bride. Can we have a wedding?"

"If thats what you want. But you have too take my blood."

"If that all it takes to be with you forever then yes!"

He removed his hat shirt cape and glasses all with a wave of his hand. She looked into his eye and did something she could never have seen herself do. She kissed him. Then as he growled she bit into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2 singer?

It had been a month with Alucard back and Sera's Victoria was extremely happy. She was getting married to the vampire of her dreams. But she was going to go out to a karaoke place with Alucard(of course), Integra and Walter to celebrate. Upon arriving Sera's saw it was a nice place. Not crowded or any thing. She was happy. Not to mention she had a huge rock on her finger. She was not going to get up and sing.

_'You will cause I wanna hear your singing voice.'_

_'Only if Sir Integra does it.'_

_'Fat chance.'_

"Sir Integra will you be singing?"

"If you do."

"I will."

"Then so shall I."

Hearing that Alucard was stunned and he was hard to stun. So he decided he would join them.

"What song will you sing Sera's?" Sir Integra asked.

" Well its and America song I heard on youtube."

"Whats the name? Mine is also American. Its _My Immortal."_

"Eh. Well mine is_ Twilight."_

"I heard that song its good."

Taking their seats Every one was greeted by a male waiter.

"What would you like to drink today?"

"We would like to bottles of red wine please." Sir Integra Hellsing muttered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you tell Alucard what you found out about blood and food?" Walter asked when the waiter was to far away to her.

"Oh no. Alucard I was really wanting to drink blood but still uncertain so I asked to barrow the kitchen and a made a small soup and added a little blood. I tried to eat it and found I could taste and eat all of it I was so happy so I brought my own wine witch would be switched with the second bottle so we could eat to so pick some thing you want to try."

Alucard shook his head. His police girl would never change. And so he tried steak mash potatoes and a roll. Sera's order some Chicken Alfredo. Integra order a Shrimp Scampy. Walter had steak and broccoli and cheese with a roll. After eating everyone had ice cream. Before every one got up to sing Integra had a challenge that whoever got the most people to clap at the end of their song wins. Everone was eager for a friendly challenge. IT went Walter,Alucard, Integra, and Sera's last. Walter took his place on stage, He noded to the manager to begin the song. He choose _Kiss From A Rose _by_ Seal._

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray."

Many people clapped and Alucard went up and Talked to the manager. Walking to the microphone he nodded his head. The song was _I must be dreaming _by _The Maine._

"She thinks I'm crazy.  
Judging by the faces that she's making.  
And I think she's pretty.  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.  
And she calls me sweetheart.  
I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.  
And she watches the sun.  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on.

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

And she moves in closer.  
Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."  
And oh she's playing games now.  
And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer.  
Two kids, one love  
Who cares if we make it up?  
Her voice is sweet sound.  
Our clothes lay on the ground.

She moves in closer (oh, she moves in closer)  
Whispers, "I thought I told ya"

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come to me tonight  
You know I need you  
Just like you need me  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

Remember the day when we started this.  
And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.  
We try to make some sense of it.  
But she called me on the phone and said...

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you, just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

Go on and tell him that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)  
Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)  
Just come to me tonight  
And she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming."

More then a few people clapped. More then for Walter. And Integra walked over to the stage and over her shoulder She called _My Immortal by Evanescence. _

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me" Integra was better then Walter and Alucard. So she got more clappers. Feeling nervous she walked to the director and told him the name of the song and the person who sung it, _Twilight by Vanessa Carlton._

"_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

_[Verse 2]__  
Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days_

[Chorus]  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

[Bridge]  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

[Chorus]  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

[Verse 3]  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

[Chorus]  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight..._"_

When the song ended every one was quite. Then Alucard smiled and started to clap. Everyone then stood up and clapped even the manager. Someone tall and fat came to her and asked if she,Sera's Victoria to become a singer. Everyone told her she should do it and so she said yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding day came Sera's was really freaking out! She and Integra along with Walter were in her dressing room.

"What about that old thing new thing and something borrowed?"

Sera's asked implying the old tradition she hag enforced. She even had her and Alucard stay away from each other until the alter.

"Well here is something new." Integra said passing her a small box. Inside where A pair of diamond earrings with a necklace to match.

'And here is something old." Said Walter. Passing her another small box. Inside was a small ivory comb. He genitally placed it in her long blond hair.

"And last but not least something borrowed." She pulled a long white veil from behind her back and placed it in her hair. Walter bows.

"You look lovely Sera's but I must leave to help Alucard."

And so Walter walks to the Room down the hall. Knocking he heard Alucard say "Come in."

"So time to brush out that horrendous mane of your."

"But I've not brushed in in forever."

"Thats why."

So Walter spent his time brush Alucard's hair. Walter was dressed in a red tux. Alucard in a white one with a red tie. Integra was in a red strapless dress. The time came and Alucard stood before the alter. Since he wanted a certain someone to do the honer he summonsed his familiar Alexander Anderson.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Cause I need you to for my finesse."

"Fine." He breathed as the music started and Sere"s came through the doors. Many people whistled. Once the vows were set Alucard picked Sera's up and telaported them to the hotel where there stuff was staying. And what they did for their honeymoon is still another story.

But for many centurys they lived peacefully destorying scum along side the Hellsing family. Only Many never noticed Sera's Vitoria and the Sera's Hellsing were the were the same thanks to a little blood magic.

The end!

An:I hope you enjoyed stayed up all night to write these. I thought it would be cute. I hope they were not to ooc. Thanz for reading plz r&r. No nasty comments. Also no voodoo or blood tricks plz.

Alucard comes in.

a:Who thought this crap up?

Goths:I did.

A:I didn't get to have fun.

Gs; ill write a lemon latter.

S:No plz don't.

Alucard grins evil and pounces.

Gs:Hey not in here! Bye guys hope you enjoy.*Kicks Alucard's head.


End file.
